Psychotic Love
by Castronova
Summary: What if the boys are back in town, but instead they appear more twisted? Its been six months since the girls last seen them. The ruffs have changed and appears that so has Buttercup too and boy have the boys noticed... (Buttercup x Boomer) (Brick x Blossom) (Butch x Bubbles) Mixed pairings? Except for one.


**Chapter 1:**

"Hey beautiful, if you don't hurry up you are gonna be late."

"Shut Up, Mitch don't call me that. I'm coming." A long dark hair brunette rushes into her first period math class. Just as she sits down the bell rings.

" I told you I'd make it." She whispers to the brown hair boy in front of her. Unbeknownst to her her voice and closeness sends a shiver of pleasure down his spine.

Buttercup discreetly pulls out her cellphone and clicks on the latest news, not bothering to attempt to look like she's listening to her teacher tell them the daily announcement. She scrolls to an article updated that reads " The bludgeoner strikes again! Serial killer on the loose."

She doesn't bother to click on it she knows how his next victims death will look like, she doesn't need to see the actual picture. Underneath that article reads " Harry Harold finally found, he's mute too" Buttercup winces, this is the 15th guy that has lost one of their five senses. It's always the same it's either their eyesight, speech impairment or hearing loss.

Buttercup cant handle looking at anymore news articles so she closes her phone and looks up to see that a new student has entered the room. He wears a baggy jacket with his hood up covering his face, Buttercup cant see an inch of it because the stupid boy is looking down.

"Hello class this is one of our new students, he has just transferred here with his brothers. Please tell us your name honey."

The boy appears to be 5 ft 11 he has a lean build. He looks up from the floor and his hood falls back, Buttercup gasps.

" Hello everyone my name is Boomer, Boomer jojo." He looks directly at Buttercup and slowly smiles a wicked grin that appears more deadly than friendly.

"Thank you Boomer, can you please sit in the back next to Buttercup, she's the girl with the lime colored sweater and long dark hair." The professor turns her back towards the class and begins with the next lesson.

Girls all around the classroom begin to glare at Buttercup, envious of her for sitting next to the handsome blue eyed boy. Buttercup watches him slowly walk to the seat beside her. He sits down and leans on the palm of his hand facing her.

Buttercup lightly blushes at his action, but then looks closely to see that his right eye appears to look a bit red and raw. He smirks at her, thinking she is checking him out and is about to state that when Mitch throws a packet in buttercups desk.

She jumps in response, and gives her math packet a dirty look. She ignores Boomer for the rest of class trying to focus on the assignment before her. She has all the time in the world after class to grill him, but right now she has to pass math or she won't hear the end of it.

Boomer looks at his own assignment, and instead chooses to sleep. He hates math cant seem to fathom it. He looks at Buttercup who's staring at her assignment with hatred and he smirks, he can bother the dark hair beauty after class.

Across the hall sits Blossom in study hall where she helps the librarian organize books during her free time. She has a pink button up shirt with her hair tied up, she is the tallest of her sisters with a height of 5'3.

"Blossom there will be a new student coming here, you will help tell him navigate what to do here."

"No problem Ma'am, I will do so"

"Thank you Blossom, now i'm going to go get some breakfast, please hold down the fort."

Blossom goes back to placing books away, curious as to who this new student could be. Her thoughts are interrupted by the door slowly opening she hears someone walking up to her and turns around and is shocked to see Butch Jojo. She drops her books and looks at him with curiosity. He looks at her with disappointment.

"Of course, this day can't get any worse! Out of all the powerpuff girls i had to be paired up with it had to be the bossiest." Butch growls out.

"Excuse me, I didnt think id be punished enough to have a class with you, why are you even here? Last time I checked you aren't smart enough to have a free period." Blossom sneers.

"I'm here temporarily, that is until some kid named motch or mick leaves to go to whatever. There isn't enough room for me to attend this stupid math class and since Boomer needs it more than me he got to it first."

"Wait do you mean Mitch Mitchelson?"

"Yup, sounds about right" butch leans against the wall looking outside through the window, showing how done he is with the conversation.

Blossom knows which math class he's talking about, the one her strong willed sister is occupying in. She sighs, there is nothing stopping the inevitable, but for now she has to ask why is it that the boys are back. They've been gone for months, and boy have they changed.

She looks at Butch, and his tall frame towers over her small statute he appears to be 6 ft 1 and has his hair in the same signature spiked up do. His short sleeve shirt does nothing to cover up the rippling muscles he has gained, dare she even say it he looked sexy. But his eyes they look haunted, was that always there?

Butch snaps his fingers in front of Blossom, annoyed with her constant analyzing.

"I'm gonna take a piss alright? Be right back." He then walks out without even waiting for a response.

Blossom can't seem to retort in her usual manner, she's too busy wondering what could have occured to have him look that way. Now that she thinks about it if you take a closer look his arms appear to have light scars on them.

Butch is walking down the hall glad he left the pink one to herself. When he senses his brother in the class across the hall from him. He goes to look through the window to see if he can catch his attention, when he sees Buttercup sitting next to him.

For fucks sake, why did Boomer have to be the lucky one? Buttercup looks nothing like her tomboyish self from back then, she looks like a gem. The way her ebony locks flow down her back, the plump of her lips and curve of her body. She may be wearing a jacket but the v neck of her shirt lays tightly around her figure sending dirty thoughts to his mind. Butch feels the undeniable urge to claim the brat. Before he knows it he slowly starts turning the knob when he is hit with pain in the back of his head.

The almighty Brick stands behind him, gripping his neck with an iron fist. Although Butch is one inch taller than his brother, his brother is the one that holds the strength. Bricks presence radiates power and he throws his brother down.

"Brick, what the fuck?" Butch slowly stands up dusting the dirt of his pants.

"Why aren't you in class with Pinky?"

"She was getting fucken annoying scrutinizing me like i'm some type of bug." Butch angrily responds.

" Just woo the dam puff and she will be putty in your hands. Now get to class, i'm already late for mine." Brick commands.

"Whatever man." Butch walks slowly back to his when Brick stops him.

"What were you doing attempting to go to Boomers class?" Brick inquires.

"Well I sensed him so i thought i could get his attention so we can ditch but then Buttercup caught my attention." Butch looks at the door intensely.

Brick raises an eyebrow up in interest and goes to his blue brothers homeroom, he peeks inside and sees her. Butch was right, she was something to go after, she looked beautiful. She looked nothing like she did when she was younger, where before he deemed her as the ugly one he was surprised to note that she was very very pretty.

He looked at the curve of her chest and what it be like to hold it. Her cruel frown brought wild thoughts to his mind of seeing those red plump lips on him.

Brick gets lost in his thought until he hears Butch yell hey at him. Butch isn't happy to have his older brother pay attention to his counterpart. He already has one brother occupying the same physical space as her he doesn't need another planning to chase her.

Little did Butch know, Brick already had plans for her. He leaves his brother and heads towards his first period class not once looking back.

Bubbles is drawing a portrait of a landscape and is so lost in her painting she doesn't notice that brick has entered the class. Brick silently tells the teacher that he wishes not to introduce himself, smiling flirtatiously at the young fool of a teacher. Who willingly agrees and bats her eyes at the handsome devil. He spots the blue eyed puff from across the room and goes to sit right next to her.

"Hi little Blue" Brick whispers in her ear.

Bubbles squeaks in surprise and drops her brush on the floor, after she picks it up she looks to the left and is face to face with Brick Jojo. Brick smirks at the petite angel, he looks her up and down. Bubbles is wearing a a light blue dress with half her hair up tied with a little bow.

Bubbles appears as innocent as always, Bubbles also looks at Brick and sees how devilishly handsome he has become.

She hadn't seen them since the last time they fought a couple months ago. She always wondered what happened to them, especially Boomer if Brick looked this hot now in such a short amount of time then how did her counterpart look like? The last time she spoke to him was when he punched her in the stomach and laughed, only to be distracted by Buttercup punching the living day lights out of Butch.

She took the opportunity to shoot ray beams at him, and after he fell he looked at her and said " Well that was new." and left never to be seen again until mayne today? She looks at Brick and asks.

"So why did you and your brothers come back? Where did you guys go" the blue puff asks. She asks cautiously

A once teasing smile turns to a glare. Brick can't even believe it, she's worse than pinky! Cant she mind her goddamn business? Great it seems like Boomer really got the lucky one.

"Dont worry your little airhead about it."

"Excuse me? You are so mean all I was doing was making conversation!" She huffs and goes back to drawing her picture, she can let her sister deal with them. This is why she always favored the blue one he was easy to talk to.

Brick laughs cruelly she's way too easy for him, not wanting to waste his time he goes to flirt with a girl beside him, all while thinking about how he will catch Buttercups attention.

Before they know it class is over and the next class and the next one right up to lunch. The girls go meet at their usual table.

Buttercup sits first in a huff of annoyance she starts stabbing her food pretending she stabbing _him._ Blossom comes to sit in front of her growling underneath her breathe a string of curses, on the dark haired Brunette that attempted to make a move on her. Bubbles hops along not appearing bothered by the red heads appearance.

As all three sit together discussing the occurrence of their day their conversation is cut short by a group of three men hovering before them. Blossom looks up and scowls at the dark haired brute, Bubbles looks at them with a bored expression and well Buttercup she screams.

"The fuck, can't you sickos just leave me alone for one second!?" She screeches , forming her hands in a fist.

"Oh but Butterbabe why would I ever do such a thing?" Butch teases, only to have Brick punch him in the face.

"Wtf Brick! What did I do now?"

"When I said to go make her fall for you I was talking about the pink puff not the green one. She's all _mine._ " Brick venomously whispers.

That's when Boomer starts to laugh a once innocent looking boy now looks maniancle and they both look at him with something that resembles close to fear.

"Im sorry guys I really am but Buttercup is mine, I saw her first and so that means she's mine for the taking. I really don't think it be wise of you to try and steal her away from me right?" Boomer tilts his head to the side expecting a response.

Both brothers gulp and stare away from him. That's when Buttercup responds " Excuse me? First of all i'm a person not a possession i'll be claimed by who the fuck I want to be claimed by. On that note eff off!" Buttercup stands up and leaves the boys unresponsive.

Blossom and Bubbles can only stare in shock and confusion, confused as to what is happening. Boomer watches her walk away and his eyes begin to sparkle and turns the other direction. Butch stares at her in awe and feels like he is being stared at when he looks down and sees Bubbles throwing daggers at him, he smirks at her attempt to look tough.

He looks at her from head to toe and sees that her body is still the same as before, I guess buttercup is the only one with a bigger set of boobs he thinks. He takes a deep breathe and rubs Bubbles head and walks in the same direction as Boomer.

Brick looks at Buttercup with a burning desire to touch her, he is about to head that very same direction when Blossom stands in front of him blocking him from his immediate desire.

" And where do you think you are going?"

Brick looks down to his counterpart and is surprised to have her stand up to him, when he is so much more bigger and stronger than her. He actually takes a second to look at her and is impressed by what he sees. Before him stands a girl with willoy limbs and silky strands of fiery hair. Her pink eyes compliment her porcelain skin nicely, she doesn't just look like your usual pretty girl she looks exotic, untouchable.

And for a second her wonders why he's even going for the dark beauty when standing right in front of him is his equal in wit and strength. But then his inner monologue is interrupted by her screeching voice.

"Respond when I am talking to you!"

And that's when the spell is broken, who does she think she is to think she can ask such demands? That's exactly why he can't go for blossom she isn't easily controlled, if he wanted to put a reign on her she wouldn't allow it. And that is a big turn off. Brick rolls his eyes and turns towards the direction of his brothers ignoring the yells of Blossom.

When he walks out he is faced with his brothers standing angrily before him.

"We need to talk."

 **Daaannngg, I wonder what they will talk about. So I know that it probably doesn't make sense right now why all the boys are going for Buttercup but it will but don't worry. Bubbles will end up with Butch, Boomer with Buttercup and Blossom of course with Brick. I think lol? Idk when you write stories sometimes ending change. Please rate and review and be nice please okie toodles!**


End file.
